All i want for christmas
by nayera99
Summary: Francia no quería nada para navidad, ni siquiera eso nuevos condones con sabor a champagne el solo quería algo, específicamente alguien en su cama listo para acción.


**Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro y únicamente con propósitos de entretenimiento mío y de otros, de resto lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**Pareja:** Franada (Francia x Canadá)(FrancisxMatthew)

**Summary**: Francia no quería nada para navidad, ni siquiera eso nuevos condones con sabor a champagne el solo quería algo, específicamente alguien en su cama listo para acción.

¡Oh dios mío! Soy tan feliz este es mi primer fic de hetalia (y también el primer yaoi) y aunque esta no es mi OTP es una de las parejas que más me gusta y me decidí a hacer un fic de navidad para ellos. No tengo ninguna advertencia importante solo tal vez un poco de Ooc porque recuerden es mi primer de hetalia no tengo tanta experiencia pero espero mejorar.

Puntos y líneas son cambios de escena.

Sin más les dejo el fic

.

.

**All i want for christmas**

Era uno de los días más lindos de todo el año era… ¡NAVIDAD! Y todos eran felices comprando regalos y viendo presentes para todos aquellos que querían, por ejemplo en USA Alfred estaba luchando por encontrar un regalo para su amado Arthur y lo encontró porque debajo del árbol de Inglaterra había un juego de finas tazas de té que tenían la bandera de estados unidos como diseño-créanlo o no era un diseño discreto- y por su parte Arthur encontró la edición limitada de la figura de acción de capitán América que había salido el día del estreno de la película del 2011 sabia que Alfred no lo pudo conseguir pero el sí pudo y si eso no hacia feliz al gordo capitalista no sabía que lo haría. Pero pasando a otros, Italia puso debajo del árbol de Doitsu una caja con contenidos varios muy comunes como revistas de S&M y bondage la edición limitada de las 50 sombras de gray y una placa militar de esas que doitsu siempre usaba que decía "Ti Amo- Feliciano" no pudo pensar en una mejor forma de declararse y Alemania le regalo un set de pintura y dibujo profesionalmente profesional y una carta que decía "Ich Liebe Dich" al parecer tenían en común su declaración.

En Grecia se veían los grandes adornos y cosas bonitas y en casa del mismo Grecia se respiraba un aire muy pasional pero claro como no, si este estaba seduciendo a un pobre Japón indefenso después de tomar mucho sake que fue el regalo calculado de Grecia para tener en sus garras al nipón y como no si este le había regalado un Kama Sutra eso era una indirecta muy directa pero aunque no lo crean Japón lo hizo sin intención. Y en España volaban tomatitos inocentes por doquier, ellos no habían hecho nada pero se convirtieron en misiles después de que Antonio le pidiera matrimonio a Lovino después que Lovi le regalara un cojín de tomates, lo malinterpreto todo o tal vez no.

Y en Rusia una casa abandonada estaba rodeada por policías chinos que venían a recuperar a china después de que Rusia-chan lo secuestrara para navidad y bueno al final Rusia fue relativamente preso después de regalarle a china un certificado de matrimonio listo para ser procesado pero debía admitir que casi lo firma si sus polis no hubieran llegado, después de todo no parecía tan malo pasar el resto de su vida con ese ruso yandere, hasta le regalo un beso, pero el resto será para otra ocasión.

Y así todas las parejas con sus ciertas peculiaridades fueron felices ese día. Pero esperen… ¿y Francia?

¡OH POR DIOS!

Francia estaba deprimido en una esquina cuando debería estar repartiendo amour al mundo como él se refiere a su perversión personal. Pero esta depresión no era algo normal Francia tenia un motivo muy arraigado para ella es decir esa navidad le habían llegado regalos de todo tipo, incluso Gilbert le había regalado esos condones con sabor a champagne, pero aunque quería esos condones con toda su alma, no le apetecía el sexo si no era con alguien es especial, si, por más inverosímil que suene no quería sexo banal y sin significado él quería amour y la persona que amaba era Canadá, pero no había tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento con el ese año mas allá de sus coqueteos que si prestaban atención solo se los hacía a Canadá. Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ese tímido y casi invisible chico. Y esa era la única razón por la que estaba en esa fiesta, quería ver si lograba algo con Canadá por lo menos así pasaría la navidad con el mejor regalo y ese era Canadá.

Pero algo andaba mal y por eso estaba sentado en una esquina con un aura de depresión rodeándolo y es que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Canadá no le había prestado nada de atención supondría que lo hacía por la costumbre, ni las rosas, ni el beso en la mejilla, ni las frases seductoras en francés y al oído funcionaron. Y aparte Canadá se acaba de ir a su casa, ya no tenía mucho caso seguir en esa fiesta y menos si estaba tan deprimido.

Y por eso mismo su amigo del alma se acerco, era tan raro ver a Francia deprimido y no coqueteando con alguna chica linda, que aun en su estado de embriaguez se preocupo por él.

-Oye Francia que te pasa, esto es una fiesta ¿Por qué tan deprimido? ¿Acaso las chicas ya no te quieren? Kesesesesesee—Estaba bromeando, tenía bastante claro que Francis estaba enamorado de ese muchachito invisible.

-Honhonhon, mon ami sabes bien que si yo quisiera tendría a todas las damas para mí, pero no quiero, yo solo quiero a mi mon cheri Canadá en mi cama, tenerlo a mi disposición sería el mejor regalo—el francés iba en serio, él quería eso de regalo y Antonio y Gilbert lo sabían, y tenían un plan.

-Pues que sabes tú si ese niño se dio cuenta ya y está en tu casa esperándote bajo el árbol de navidad con un moño en el cuello, keseseseseseesesese- ok no, ellos no habían secuestrado a Mathew, y tampoco lo habían puesto bajo el árbol de navidad de Francis con un moño rojo, y mucho menos le dijeron que se dejara violar, claro que no. Solo le dieron un pequeño empujoncito.

-oh mon ami eso sería lo mejor que me puede pasar esta navidad—cierto o no eso le había dado al francés un poquito de esperanza, tal vez Matthew si lo amaba y lo quería sorprender estando bajo su árbol. Y así con ese dulce pensamiento en su mente se fue a su casa.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llego a su morada, la que estaba elegantemente decorada con motivos de navidad -incluyendo el muérdago- se quito su chaqueta, y la puso sobre el sofá, mientras se aflojaba la corbata, estaba retrasando el momento de ver su árbol, ya que si bien no creía que Matthew estuviera debajo, la esperanza lo hacía no querer salir de su ilusión.

Al llegar justo al pie del árbol, Francia se dio unos segundos para respirar y prepararse para la decepción, era irónico que un caballero francés como él estuviera tan melancólico, pero el amor cambia a las personas.

-Como suponía no estás aquí, mon cheri Matthew. Pero en realidad no importa, otro día me apoderare de ti y te hare mío, como siempre quise. —Aunque, Francis no se había dado cuenta de la nota que había en una de las ramas del árbol la nota decía: "sube a tu cuarto". Aunque no viera la pequeña nota con una letra temblorosa, Francis de igual forma subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, después de todo quería dormir.

Si ese fuera un día normal en su cama no habría un Mathew tembloroso con un lindo y gran moño rojo en su cuello, o por lo menos seria una ilusión y siendo escéptico Francis no le prestó atención a lo que veía, seguro era culpa del alcohol se dijo a sí mismo y acto seguido se cambio a su habitual pijama. Aunque comenzó a dudar de eso cuando se acostó y sintió la suave mano de Matthew tocando su mejilla y aun más cuando el mismo, que se suponía que era una ilusión le hablo.

-F-Francis, estoy aquí, dime que me ves, por favor no me ignores—Canadá era tan adorable, además comenzaba a darse cuenta que la persona que estaba en su cama junto con él era el verdadero Canadá, después de todo en sus ilusiones Canadá tenía una voz un poco mas lujuriosa.

-No te estoy ignorando Canadá, solo que por un momento pensé que una vista tan hermosa solo podía ser una ilusión, así que dime qué haces aquí en mi cama tan provocativo, me haces pensar en hacerte muchas cosas poco sanas Matthew—bueno, enamorado o no seguía siendo un franchute pervertido y no había nada que le gustara más que ver a Mathew sonrojado por su culpa.

-Francis! No digas esas cosas. Y estoy aquí porque…- el pobre chico sonrojado hasta la medula no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Francia que estaba allí porque decidió ser su regalo de navidad.

-Debería suponer que mon ami Gilbert y Antonio te convencieron de hacer esto ¿verdad?—el francés sorprendió a Matthew, el no tenía idea de que Francis sabía algo de su plan. El en realidad no planeaba hacer algo así, solo quería decirle sus sentimientos a Francis en su casa y listo que pasara lo que tenía que pasar si es que Francis lo amaba de vuelta. Pero Gilbert y Antonio lo convencieron de que esa sería una forma mucho mejor y que así Francis seria más feliz, y pues después de un rato de pensar acepto, y así termino dentro de la casa de Francis con un gran moño rojo en el cuello y un short rojo como única vestimenta, originalmente estaba bajo el árbol pero le dio mucho pena y decidió esperar en el cuarto y ahora que lo pensaba eso era mucho más sugerente.

-Pues en parte yo no pensaba hacer algo así pero acepte, y pues ya estoy aquí, así que soy tu regalo—mientras decía eso tenía la cabeza gacha y le ardía la cara por lo que seguramente parecía un farolito pero aun así siguió, no había llegado tan lejos para no confesarse-Je t'aime, joyeux Noël, Francis—listo lo había hecho se había declarado exitosamente y en el proceso logro que Francis le sonriera con amor, y un casi imperceptible sonrojo de su parte.

-Je t'aime trop, mon amour Matthew, et joyeux Noël – mientras pronunciaba esas palabras iba acercándose a Matthew para poder besarlo y tener acceso a su cuerpo, y mientras comenzaba a rozar sus labios y profundizaba el beso consiguiendo entrada a la boca de Matthew, con una mano acariciaba su pecho y cintura y con la otra lo estaba agarrando de la nuca, mientras que Matthew echaba los brazos a su cuello para no dejarlo escapar. Pero Francia recordó que si seguía así no podría parar y quería tener el consentimiento de Canadá para hacer todo lo que siempre quiso.

-Espera un segundo Matthew, quiero que sepas que te amo y si seguimos así no podre parar después, por lo que quiero que me digas si quieres llegar hasta el final conmigo y dejar que te haga mío por completo—después de decir eso al oído de Canadá se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos y tratar de transmitirle un sus sentimientos con la mirada. Canadá entendió todo lo que le quería transmitir y se sonrojo, pero mantuvo la mirada el también quería que Francis supiera que lo amaba intensamente, y esa noche quería ser suyo y que el fuera de él.

-Francis, yo también te amo y si he llegado tan lejos quiero seguir hasta el final contigo y—estaba a punto de decir algo demasiado vergonzoso pero lo diría porque quería hacerlo y no importaba si sentía que su cara ardía el quería decirlo—sí, quiero ser tuyo.

Justo al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más porque ya estaba siendo besado de nuevo por Francis, y mientras dejaban rienda suelta a su pasión ambos sintieron que esa sería la mejor navidad porque después de todo tenían todo lo que querían a su lado y ese era el mejor regalo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente era navidad propiamente dicha y Francis recién se estaba despertando. Mientras se regodeaba en la cama esperaba encontrar a Canadá del otro lado sonriéndole después de una noche maravillosa pero se encontró con el espacio vacío y frio y riendo se dio cuenta que era solamente otra más de sus fantasías y que hasta el momento esa había sido por mucho la más real. Pero no se podía deprimir tenía que hacer el desayuno y con ese pensamiento se paró de la cama y se cepillo los dientes y después se vistió con una camisa azul ligera y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros, no hacia frio puesto que el tenia calefacción

Mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja y por consecuencia a la cocina rememoraba ese sueño tan placentero y por un segundo se pregunto si alguna vez se haría realidad. Pensó en desayunar panqueques con miel de maple por lo menos así recordaba a Matthew. Lo que no se esperaba fue ver la mesa de la cocina totalmente puesta con panqueques y miel de maple y un plato con fresas y moras por si le apetecían. Y por la puerta que daba a la sala salió un Canadá sonriente con un delantal y algo manchado de mezcla de de panqueques.

-Buenos días Francis como estas, quier-no puedo terminar la frase por que Francis había llegado a su lado y lo había besado como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando por fin se les acabo el aire Francis rompió el contacto y le respondió a un aturdido Canadá.

-Ya que lo preguntas, mucho mejor ahora que te vi, por un segundo creí que anoche fue solo otro sueño mío – mientras le decía eso al oído a Matthew a este se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca de solo recordar los eventos de la noche pasada. Fue la mejor de noche de su ida hasta ahora.

-B-Bueno ya sabes que no, así que feliz navidad y, ¿quieres desayunar? Hice panqueques— le costó mucho pronunciar esa frase, no era fácil hablar mientras recordabas cosas tan indecentes.

- Por supuesto que sí—en ese momento ambos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de caoba y vidrio que tenia Francia en la cocina para el desayuno.

-Matthew—llamo el francés al canadiense haciendo que este dejara de comer—esta ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida y, ¿sabes por qué?—dijo todo eso mientras tenía una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Matthew se imaginaba la respuesta pero no iba a decir nada por vergüenza.

-Pues esta navidad tuve el mejor regalo de todos y lo único que había querido durante muchos años, y ese eres tú. —Tenía una expresión de amor total mientras le pronunciaba esa frase a un sonrojado Canadá- Je t'aime, mon amour Matthew—al decir eso se acerco a Matthew por sobre la mesa para besarlo, primero fue un roce de labios y después profundizo el beso agarrando a Matt por la nuca mientras este le ponía los brazos en el cuello. Y pronto se les acabo el aire por lo que se separaron y Matthew aprovecho para responderlo

- Je t'aime trop, Francis. También ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida—sonreía mientras decía las palabras que esperaba que los mantuvieran juntos por el resto de las navidades de su vida. Y con ese pensamiento atrajo de nuevo a Francis para volver a besarlo. Definitivamente esa era una navidad inolvidable y se alegraba de haber decidido ser el regalo de Francis.

**Fin.**

.

.

**N/A:** bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y de verdad me encantaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión de el fic o alguna sugerencia para que pueda mejorar, recuerden que los reviews me hacen muy feliz, ah y quisiera saber si alguna quiere un oneshot en el que relate la noche de pasión de Matt y Francis.

Ya que puse muchas palabras en francés aquí les dejo la traducción:

**Je t'aime trop: **yo también te amo

**Je t'aime: **te amo

**Mon ami: **mi amigo

**Mon Cheri: **Cariño

**Mon amour: **Mi Amor

**Joyeux Noël: **feliz navidad

**Et joyeux Noël: **y feliz navidad

Si se me olvido alguna lo siento.

Tengan una feliz navidad y me despido dándoles mis mejores deseos en esta bella época del año y espero que les regalen algo muy bonito. Bye


End file.
